Surviving Stuart House
by MissRooobin
Summary: Placed at CP Coulter's Dalton verse. About a new Student with a dark past being placed in Stuart and dragged into the war of Windso vs. Stuart. Get you're nerf gun, and choose a side. Mentions of self harm, but a lot of windsor humor.
1. Tweedles, cupcakes and holy water

**Author´s note:**

**Hi, my name is Robin. This is the first FF I ever written so I really hope you'll like it!**

**This fic's about a new student, Sky. His dorm is Stuart house,**

**Buthe and some of the Windsor boys get along great. **

**It's happening around the time that the Fabulous5 are in town, everything what happened until that point will has happened in this story to before Sky came. From that part on, I will continue my own kind of storyline.**

**I am from the Netherlands, I don't speak English regularly in my everyday life, soon I apologize for possible grammar mistakes. Feel free to correct me if needed .**

**The more reviews I got (any kind, really) I get, the happier I am, and I am Happy, I write!**

**(I do ****not**** own glee and I do ****not**** own Dalton, created by the wonderful CP Coulter.)**

**Chapter 1: **

Sky stepped in his new dorm. And wow, was it big! But then again, so was everything in Dalton. He sighed; he wished Emily was here, she would make some kind of joke about all this.

As soon as he stepped in a tall blonde guy stepped up to him. "You must be Sky. Hi, I am Logan the house prefect." Logan shook his hand while he looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I'm a little busy at the moment so, Derek here," Logan looked at a boy behind him, "is going to have to show you your room." Logan turned around and stepped out of the door. Sky smiled a little nervous to Derek. "Hi, I'm Sky."

"Yeah, I know, from New York City right?" Derek began to turn around and walked to the stairs, gesturing towards Sky that he must follow. "Um, yeah, that's right. How did you-"

Derek shrugged, "words travel fast around here."

Derek walked to a door. "This is your room, your sharing it with Bailey, he's inside."

A roommate? That was a surprise.

The door opened and a dark haired boy appeared in the doorway. "Hi, you must be Sky, I'm Bailey."

Sky went inside the room. Well room wasn't really the right word for it. It was so… Big.

Behind them Derek was walking out the room. "Sorry Sky, I have football practice. If you have any questions Bailey can help you."

Sky was looking around the huge carpeted room. He walked to the left, empty side of the room and put his suitcase and a few bags on his bed.

He took a seat at the bed and looked around. So this is where he was going to live for the next few years. It certainly is a lot bigger than his old room back in NYC.

He felt Bailey´s curious eyes when he started to unpack. They chatted a bit about NYC and how the school was like, until Sky put some photos on his nightstand. Bailey pointed at a frame on the left, a photo of Sky and a girl with long, dark, auburn hair blue eyes and a pale white skin. Sky laughed to the camera while the girl kissed him on the cheek.

"Who's that?" Sky smiled fondly at the picture, "oh, that's Emily."

"She's pretty, how long have you been together?" Sky, stared at Bailey, together? Emily and him? The thought only was extremely funny that it had him almost shaking from laughter at the ground. Bailey looked at him like Sky went crazy. "Bailey, Emily and I aren't together, she's my best friend!" A burst of giggles slipped between his lips.

Bailey blushed, "I'm sorry, but the picture, I thought…"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Sky said, still stifling some giggles. "Em and I get that all the time. She's the best, not really my type though. I love her to death, but I'm gay."

Sky flashed a grin at Bailey, who still looked a little awkward. "Do you have a Girlfriend?"

"No, if you're in an all boy's school, dating can get a little difficult." Sky laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Um, I think I'm going to explore the campus for a bit, okay? See you later."

"Okay, see ya!"

He walked lost in thought on campus; he really, really missed Emily. He remembered the night when he told Em that he was moving away from NYC.

"_Sky, you can't go, you can't just leave me here!" Emily had looked at Sky with tears in her eyes. "Em, I… I can't stay here, I have to go!" Sky avoided her tear-filled eyes. "What's the matter, you are acting so strange lately. And don't try to deny it; I know you started cutting again, Sky!" Sky turned red, how could she know, then again it's Emily off course she would know… "I'm not… I didn't… It's none of your business Emily!" He yelled at her._

"_It's happening again, isn't it? You have to tell someone Sky!" Emily stepped closer to him. "Please," she whispered, "what's wrong?" _

"_Just stay away from me, Em, go away!" He had screamed to her. He had seen the hurt in her eyes. She never __**exactly**__ had figured out what was happing to Sky but she knew it was tearing him apart and she has always been there for him. He knew he had hurt her feelings, but, before he could say anything to fix it, she walked out of his room._

Sky sighed, he had lost count of how many texts he sent to Emily since that night, but she never responded.

Sky was so lost in thought that he didn't paid attention where he was walking, and before he could've gone out the way he smashed into someone.

"OUCH! Hey! Look where you're going okay!"

Sky lay flat on his stomach and tried to scramble up. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

When he got up he looked at blond boy with blue eyes. "I'm Sky."

"I'm Ethan. You´re new." Ethan had some kind of sparkle in his eyes, like a kid seeing something shiny. "Um, yes, I am. How did you-?"

"Oh, we know everybody on campus!" "We..?"

Sky couldn't finish his sentence, in the blink of an eye an identical boy appeared next to Ethan. "Hi, I'm Evan. You're the new kid." "Um, yeah, hi, I'm Sky."

The Twins looked at each other with wide grins on they're face. And was it just him, or did they looked a little like the Cheshire cat, with those grins? Before they could say, or worse, do anything, to Sky someone rushed to the little group.

"Tweedles! I've been looking everywhere for you two. Kurt has been making a new batch of cookies; you have to hurry if you want some." A red haired boy, stumbling over his own feet ran towards the twins and Sky. He smiled a little shyly at Sky, "hi, I'm Reed." "I'm Sky."

"Kurt made cookies again?" Ethan said wide eyed.

"Let's go! Before Dwight thinks they're possessed and throws them away again!" And they run off.

Reed sighed. "Well, I better go after them to make sure they don't steal the whole batch."

"I'm confused," Sky stared at Reed, "they are fighting over _cookies_?"

Reed shook his head, smiling, "you don't understand, Kurt makes the _best_ chocolate chip cookies. You have to taste them to understand, come on!"

When the two boys arrived in Windsor, it was like World War three had broken out.

The Twins ran up the stairs with aq Tupperware full of cookies, while a very pale, very skinny, dark haired boy ran after them(flinging some kind of water after them), yelling: "Stop it you two! Those cookies are _haunted_! I sense Evil!"

After that boy, _another _tall dark haired boy, wearing an apron, with flower in his hair and in his face, armed with a spatula. "YOU GUYS COME BACK HERE! OR I SWEAR TO LAST YEAR'S PRADA'S, I WON'T EVER BAKE AGAIN!" Sky heard the twins gasp in response and he heard sounds of someone barricading the door in one of the rooms upstairs.

"You`ll never get them Dwight!" He heard Evan (or was it Ethan?) yell at Dwight, who was pounding at the door, demanding them to open it and surrender themselves.

Sky stared at the spot where the boys had disappeared. "Let me guess, the one with the apron is Kurt?" "Yeah, he doesn't like it when his Chanel sweater gets dirty."

The two walked the impressively big living room of the dorm, and sat down on one of the Chesterfield's, when a tall boy with black, curly, slicked back hair come in, eating a remaining cookie. "I really wish they'd stop doing that every time Kurt baked, or Charlie's going to kill us." The boy sighed and then noted Sky sitting on the couch next to Reed.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Blaine." He smiled at Sky. I'm Sky. Is it always so loud in here?"

"Well, eventually, you'll get used to all the craziness around here."

Eventually, after a few minutes of yelling and threats, the twins, Kurt and the Pale Boy who´s called Dwight all came down stairs. Two other guys, Wes and David had joined them. Kurt held the cookies in his hands. Dwight just glared at him, huffing. "Fine, if you guys _like_ to eat haunted cookies, you go a head. It seems I'm the only sane person around here." He mumbled a couple of other things to soft for Sky to her. Kurt sat down next to Blaine, holding his hands. "At least the cookies are safe, it's such a waste if you throwing them away Dwight."

"Um," Sky cleared his throat, "can I try some?" "Sure, you must be the new guy, Sky, I'm Kurt." Sky grabbed a cookie from the Tupperware and took a little bite. Oh my word.

This was Delicious with a capital D!

"Sky," the twins waved their hands before his eyes, "anybody home?"

"Oh my," Sky gasped, "these are _good!_" Kurt grinned, "So I've been told."

"I can't bake, but my mom has an ah-ma-zing cupcake recipe. I bet if you would make, they'd taste amazing!" Kurt stared at him. "Cupcakes ? I love cupcakes!"

Dwight looked at Sky with suspicious distrusting eyes. "Why is Dwight looking at me like he wants to vanquish me or something?" Sky whispered at Reed. Reed whispered back.

"Don't mind Dwight, he's a little… superstitious"

Sky noted the rock salt, the pendals on Dwight's neck and he recognized the container Dwight still held. All the pieces fell together and Sky grinned at himself.

"What's his last name," he whispered again to Reed. "Houston."

This was going to be good.

"Oh my Castiel. Are you Dwight _Houston?_" Sky walked wide eyed at Dwight. Dwight's attention sparked as soon as he heard 'Castiel'.

"I've heard so much about you from other hunters back in NYC! It is such an honor to meet you!"

The whole room had gone quite. Wes and David looked at each other, staring in disbelief. Blaine's mouth hang a little open, his arm froze in the air, holding a cookie as he was about to eat. The twins gasped, muttering underneath they're breath: "Not _another _one!"

And Reed, beginning to understand watched amused.

Dwight looked at Sky, shell shocked: "You are a hunter to?"

"Well, "Sky said, with big eyes, "I'm not as good as you. But I get around." Dwight looked at him enthusiastic. "Oh man! Another hunter on campus, finally!" He gasped, "Oh! We could hunt together, there's this bell I meant to -.

"I'm sorry," Sky sighed, "I can't. I'm kind off undercover. I pissed off some Demon back in NYC and now he's searching for me. I'm afraid I am unable to hunt for a while."

"Oh, I know something that might keep you under the radar! Hold on a sec!"

Dwight grinned at the crowd who watched them, "I like him already!"Dwight yelled, running away.

Sky turned back to the room and saw everyone gaping at him."How did you _do_ that?" The twins chorused. "Dwight never likes anybody he just met!"

Wes groaned, "please tell me you are not a 'hunter' I don't think I can handle one more…"

Sky flashed a smile, "I'm not, but I figured Dwight must be (I would'nt say fan, but I don't think that would cover it) familiar with Supernatural. And he was staring so viscously at me. I thought I would just play along, I hope I didn't offend anyone."Sky looked around the room, biting his lip.

Eventually he heard the Twins laugh, louder and louder, until they lay on the floor shaking of laughter. The whole group looked at them. "How come," Ethan giggled, "we didn't thought of that sooner!" Evan burst out.

Wes grinned, "Yeah, it makes sense." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other shrugging at the twins, Blaine looked at Sky. "No, it's smart that you said that, believe us, you spared yourself a _lot_ of problems." Kurt snorted, "ain't that the truth."

Ethan, still rolling with laughter on the ground, wanted to choke out another comment, but then Dwight busted back in the room.

"Here Sky, I've got this pendal. It will keep you off the radar, you'll still have to lay low though." Sky saw Wes holding back a laugh while Reed mouthed: Best. Idea. Ever.

"Thanks Dwight," Sky accepted the pendal and put it around his neck, "that's really nice of you."

Dwight looked at Sky with a serious face. "No problem, we hunters have to got each other's back. It's what the Winchesters would do!"

After a while of hanging out in Windsor, he had to go back to Stuart. Standing up he said, "Sorry guys, 'bout time I'm going back to my dorm."

Reed smiled, "sure, I walk with you to Hanover." Hanover? Sky laughed. "Um, thanks, but I'm not in Hanover, I go at Stuart."

Wes gasped. "But… But…!"David spluttered. Kurt just raised his eyebrows in disbelief, Blaine shrugged. The Twins chorused, "you can't be in _ Stuart_!"

Sky blinked a couple times. "Why not?" "I can't believe we let a Stuart in…"David muttered.

Sky felt confused at the sudden mood changer. Dwight rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, he's a Hunter. So what if he's in Stuart!"

Kurt looked at Sky, "Well, Stuart and Windsor boys doesn't quite get _along_."


	2. Back to december

**AN: Hi! So sorry for the late update (for the very few who actually read's this) **

**I've been very busy these weeks and I struggled a bit with this chapter.**

**I've got a pretty clear idea what I want to do with this story, and which direction this is heading.**

**This chapter is rather short, I tried to set some things in motion that will affect later chapter and to introduce some things. The next chapters will be longer, though.**

**I promise I'll update at least every two weeks, if not, sooner. **

**Please don't forget English is not my first language and that I don't use or write it **

**daily basis.**

**(I dont own glee, or the characters created bij CP Coulter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two.<strong>

After the whole Stuart Bomb had exploded, Sky thought it was best if he just left.

Reed had walked him to Stuart, reassuring him the rest would ´get over it´.

"Wes used to be a Hanover and he practically lived in our dorm. Don't worry about it." Reed had smiled a little awkward at him and had walked back to Windsor.

Sky was in his room, happy he could drop his façade only Emily could see through, and she wouldn't even talk to him anymore. He lay on his bed, feeling numb and a little hazy, and really alone.

Memories he tried to push back all day began to haunt him now. He could run away from his problems, but could not pretend they didn't happen.

"_Ssssh... It will be our little secret…"_

In his pocket he could feel his Swiss pocket knife burning. He felt his scars on his arms burning, itching. He could picture the scarlet blood swelling out of his wounds… He checked his phone, hoping for some sort of sign from Emily, he needed her so much, but he couldn't tell her way. He couldn't tell anybody, he was all alone.

He grabbed his pocket knife out of his pocket and rolled up his sleeves, revealing a pattern of many, many scars, some recently, but most of them months old. With misty eyes, he pressed his knife at the soft skin of his inner elbow and enjoyed the feeling it. He pressed a little further and a drop of blood spilled out, running over his arm. Sky, breathing hard, cut the knife deeper into his skin, cutting a line a couple of inches long. He felt satisfaction flooding through is body, lifting his knife for another cut.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Reed, Kurt, the Twins, Wes and David were on their way to Windsor from the dining hall. "I'm just saying," Reed said, looking terribly guilty, "the guy's new. He didn´t say it, but I saw that it did hurt him. Come on guys, how would you feel if you're new and you meet other people and one moment everything is great and the other he almost got kicked out of our dorm!"<p>

Reed was looking at the Tweedles. "Reed's got a point," Kurt said, holding hands with Blaine, "Sure he's in Stuart, but that doesn't mean he can't be nice or something. Hell, even Dwight likes him."

David joined the discussion, "And shall we not forget that even _Logan_ was welcome in Windsor, even though we didn't liked him, when he was dating Blaine?" Blaine turned red, "We are not talking about Logan right now! But Reed does have a point though. I bet that if he ended up in Hanover or in _our_ dorm, we wouldn't even discuss the fact if we liked him or not."

The Tweedles and Wes had been silent during the whole discussion. "Well," Wes began, "Maybe we over reacted a little." The twins looked at each other. "Maybe," Evan began, "I think we don't have a choice." Ethan finished. "Yeah, he's still got a Magic Cupcake recipe Kurt has to bake."

* * *

><p>"Sky…?" Kurt knocked on the Stuart Boy's door. Originally, Reed and Blaine came to too talk to Sky, but they'd only trusted Kurt in.<p>

"Come in!" Sky called from the other end of the door. Kurt stayed standing still in front off the door. "Uhm, I can't. I don't have a keycard." "Oh," he heard some sounds at the other end of the door and then he door swung open. "Now you can come in." Sky grinned. "I don't understand why only Stuart got keycard locks though…" Sky and Kurt walked inside the room and took a seat at the couch, Kurt looked around the huge room, Sky hadn't

decorated much on his side on room. He had filled his closet and had put some things on his nightstand; a few books a statue of some foreign building and a picture frame that contained the picture of Emily and him. Kurt smiled at the picture of Sky and the pretty Auburn headed girl. A mix between Megan Fox and Rosie Huntington he thought. "She's pretty."

Sky smiled faintly at the frame, "yeah she is." But gave no further information and Kurt, not the one to pry, just nodded. Hmm, he thought he was gay, but then again, so he thought that Sam was in the beginning.

Kurt looked at the boy who was lying on the bed. Sky was as tall as Logan with olive toned skin and chocolate brown, wavy hair. His eyes were Emerald green with ice blue specks in them.

"Can I help you with something, Kurt?" Sky smiled at him.

"Well, actually I wanted to apologies about earlier…" Kurt saw Sky froze, but he tried to be casual, "what about yesterday?"

"You know the whole Stuart thing. Windsor and Stuart have some… History together."

Kurt stared at the couch, Sky gestured that Kurt could sit down.

"Yeah, I've came that far, how did that applied to me, though?" Kurt sighed, "well, the Stuarts don't like when 'their' people are hanging out with the 'others'."

Sky rolled his eyes, it seemed like a episode of _Lost. _"Anyways," Kurt continued, "we all agreed that it doesn't matter, you are welcome in Windsor anytime you like." Kurt sighed, "I really must warn you though, after a Nerf Battle with the twins you'd run away screaming.

Sky grinned, "I think I'll take my changes."

Kurt smirked at him, "You're funeral…"

* * *

><p>The next day, his first school day on Dalton, when Sky walked out of Literature Class, Bailey walked at him. "Hey, Sky! Wai- UMPH!" A thud, followed by a squeal and eventually a cry.<p>

At the same moment Bailey had walked up to Sky, Reed came out off the corner dropping a jar of water on to the ground, which had Bailey slipping over it.

Now, Bailey lay on the ground in a position that couldn't possibly be comfortable.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after Bailey had been brought to the hospital, they all sat in Windsor house.<p>

After the ambulance came, Bailey had been brought to the hospital and it was clear he had to stay there for a while. His left leg was broken in two places and his foot needed surgery because of two broken toes.

He hit his head pretty hard to which caused a heavy concussion.

At that moment, Shane walked in, still limping with a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Reed!" First Reed's face lit up, but then he buried his face into his hands. "…Hi Shane." Reed mumbled in his hands. "Ahw C'mon, Reed. It isn't that bad."

"Not that bad?" The twins chorused, "the boy needs surgery."

The twins grinned at each other and looked at Reed.

Shane looked at Sky, "Oh, who's this?"

"I'm Sky. I – was roommate." Reed grumbled something into his palms. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Reed at his shoulders. "Come on, you need some cookies."

Reed waved goodbye at them, while Kurt kissed Blaine briefly on the lips. "See you soon," he whispered to Blaine. The Twins walked right after Kurt and Reed, as if "Cookies" was a free invite to tag along.

Wes and David went with them to, eyeing the twins suspiciously. "Yeah," Sky said, "I think I'm gonna go to, guys, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Shane and Blaine were left at the room, walking towards Blaine's room.<p>

Shane bounced anxiously when they entered the room, wanting to say something, Blaine sighed.

"Just spit it out, Shane." "Well," Shane looked at Blaine with big eyes, "I thought when You, Kurt, I, Micah, Rebecca and Erin are going out to dinner, in a few days, I could take Reed with us."

Blaine him, his eyebrows knitted together, "I don't think that's such a good idea Shane…"

Shane let himself fall onto Blaine's cough. "I know," he mumbled into a pillow.

"I just don't know what to do, ever since Erin, Rebecca and… Micah showed up. I – I just don't know. He acts different, won't really talk to me…"

Blaine looked at Shane in disbelief, "Shane, I get that your upset, but how would you feel if the not so ex-boyfriend of the boy you liked show up."

Shane looked at Blaine, with big, wide, hopeful eyes. "You think he likes me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, off course that's what his brother would pick up.

"I don't see why he would react so strongly if he didn't."

"Huh," Shane said, smirking just a little. "Huh."

* * *

><p>Sky wandered along campus, walking through the Warblers hall.<p>

When he walked past the room where the Warblers always practice, he suddenly

got an idea.

A few moments later, he sat in that same room with a voice recorder on a chair and a guitar in one hand. Sky took a deep breath, it has been a while since he'd sung, but he knew for sure he was getting the attention he wanted he did this.

He pushed a button on the voice recorder, so it recorded and began to play the guitar.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_Small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burning in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

From outside the hall a blonde boy with piercing green eyes stopped at the door, listening to a voice he had never heard before.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

Sky sung with everything he had, this had to work. It just had to.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer_

_All the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love_

_And all I gave you was goodbye_

A tear spilled out of Sky's eyes, while he thought about Emily,

the look in her eyes when he said he would leave…

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishfull thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door I understand_

His tears spilled on his guitar when he struck the final chords, Logan, witnessing the entire song, watching it end, silently walked away.

_But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right_

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_All the time_

A few days later in NYC a Emily Hill opened a thick yellow envelope in her room which only contained a small tape and a note which only contained one word: _Sorry._

Five minutes after Emily received the envelope, she sat on her bed, crying.


End file.
